Daray
Daray Wilson Cusick is an Onekamari, a dragon hunting race who live in the Kellwood forest. He has crazy anti-gravity purple hair, piercings in both of his pointy ears and one on his brow, and tattoos. The tattoos are symbolic rather than just for show...or perhaps there's more to them than that. Daray's first appearance in the comic was during Mye's long night out. He hit on her in her Bunny form, and regretted it when she used her potion to revert back to her small zombie form. Despite his initial lecherous attitude toward "Bunny" he didn't fight back when she pinned him to the ground in a hammerlock for getting too frisky, despite the fact that he's proven himself to be a rather competent fighter. Okay, that was because he liked that. Shortly after their meeting, half-dragon Crispo showed up and Daray forgot about whining about how he didn't know Mye was underage when he hit on her and instead went into a murderous frenzy at the sight of him. As it turns out, Daray had been wandering alone in the woods for months waiting for a dragon to show up so he could bag it for his coming-of-age ritual (which had already been a long time coming as it is) which required him to go out into the woods and bring back a slain dragon for the village. Of course this tradition was mostly because Onekamari and dragons have long had bad blood between them, and dragon scales were used in a lot of Onekamari magic. But Daray had pretty much been sent out just to get lost, since his parents both despised him and blamed him for the death of his "perfect" older brother Darryn, who lost his life trying to rescue a young Daray from a river. Dragons had pretty much all but picked up and left the area, far from the Onekamari village. But as luck would have it, a dragon wandered right into his line of sight and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to slay it, whether or he was a full dragon or not. Mye put a damper on his plans however by threatening to rip his earrings out, and demanded that he explain himself. Crispo did not do a good job ingratiating himself to the mighty dragon-hunter and Daray gave chase with Bunny's pants, intent on strangling the dragon with them. He chased Crispo until dawn arrived and when he finally had him, he was interrupted by Kavonn who layed the smackdown on him and tied him up. After he sent Crispo on his way, he decided to use Daray to discuss his relationship problems with. Daray stubbornly refused to comply and started getting cantankerous. When Daray made a snarky comment about how if Kavonn wanted to talk about women he should consult someone with breasts, Kavonn gave up his patience and decided to take it literally, giving him a monstrous pair much to Daray's horror. When Kavonn was distracted (making fun of Daray's manboobs) Daray grabbed the staff in his mouth and tried to make a run for it. He quickly found out that he needed his hands to make the staff work, but before he could work that out Kavonn tripped him up with his hair, and sent him flying headlong into a boulder, also sending the staff flying into the reeds to be stolen away by LaBelle. Kavonn ended up dragging the wounded and freakishly deformed Daray around in a crappy wagon that he assembled himself. He brought him to the Onekamari village, only to be turned away by his parents, but not before they inflicted some emotional and physical abuse on him (tossing his belongings into the wagon with him, which included boots and sharp weapons) Not long after Kavonn produced a small wand from his hat, since it decided to give him a break for taking Daray with him. Kavonn used it to heal Daray and remove his earlier enchantment, and they went their separate ways. Or so he thought. As it would turn out, Daray decided to follow Kavonn for a bit, being that he was responsible for the loss of the staff. A good thing he did because he was there in time to save his butt from the homocidal trio of fairys, the Bensons. After taking out Oleander's arms with his claw-gloves (he named them "Jabby" and "Stabby") the others lost interest in the fight, and Kavonn decided to let Daray join him after all. He made him put on a shirt however since Daray decided to wear some sort of ridiculous superhero outfit for his rescue. Daray helped Kavonn take back his staff from LaBelle's possession by "distracting" K'ale. Basically, lemur boy handed him his own butt then beat him with it. After his adventure with Kavonn and being disowned by his parents, Daray decided that becoming a "true Onekamari man" wasn't his thing and decided that he wasn't going to waste any more time trying to prove himself to those losers anymore. When he arrived at the cabin he made Crispo wet himself with fear. Literally! Daray is still learning a lot about the modern and human world, only knowing about older technology like cameras and records. TV and microwaves are completely new and fascinating to him. He also made quite the impression on Rosemary and didn't realize that the hot chick that started hitting on him was the same person as the little girl he'd given a Fiz soda to a few moments ago until her sister came in and started berating her for being a hypocrite about her own relationships. When he found out that the Rosemary that Kavonn was going on about and the woman that suddenly puffed into a little girl in front of him were one in the same, he started to fear for his life. Of course it didn't help that he was choking on a sucker that she'd popped into his mouth a moment ago... Later on Daray would return to his village again, on his birthday, to give himself a special present: burning down his parent's house. Category:Housemates Category:Onekamari Category:Main Characters Category:Characters